Companion
by notellibutwhosasking
Summary: After reading an article on Buzzfeed, Edward pursuades Bella to download an app. Minor OOC AU AH. I don't own any of this. all rights go to either S. Meyer or Buzzfeed


HEY! This is my first oneshot! i got inspiration for this from a Buzzfeed article that will be in my profile.

As always please review and recomend!

Thanks Loves XX

* * *

Edward made a noise, and Bella looked at him. His eyes were moving quickly as he read what was on his screen. His profile was illuminated by the harsh glow but it didn't demolish his beauty, in a sort of tumblr was it made him seem ethereal, even more damn god-like than usual. He made another noise and she raised an eyebrow. He looked up and grinned sheepishly, though his green eyes were glittering. He sat his laptop to the side and moved himself closer to his girlfriend.

"Well," he started, "I was on Buzzfeed again."

"Again?" she echoed; he practically lived on that site. "What crazy thing do you want to try out now?"

He glared at her, slightly hurt even though he knew she was only teasing him. But they both knew he loved that site enormously, the only thing that was worth more to him was Bella, but it still came a close joint second with his car. After reading an article on Buzzfeed he made them both become vegetarians, then vegan and then they had both tried countless other diets and ways of life until Bella had put her foot down.

"Well. You know how I can't walk you to or from your work anymore?" she nodded. They had been over this many times since Edward had gotten a job. Before he was hired, he'd walk Bella to her job at a small bookshop everyday to make sure she was safe in dangerous London. He didn't want her walking by herself as she was young, fragile and beautiful, and he would kill himself if anything ever happened to her on his watch or not.

"I have a solution." he stated smugly, and Bella barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes at him.

"Do you know? Well, for your sake I really do hope you haven't hired someone to walk with me every day, because you know I'll just ditch them."

"Yes I do. Though I don't know why you are so adamant about accepting free help." he muttered and Bella felt her heart constrict.

"Well it doesn't feel free to me, Edward. You know why I don't like having money spent on me." she said gently, running her fingers through the messy stack of bronze hair. Damn she loved that hair.

"Yes, yes. Because you are a young independent woman raised in the 21st century, Bella. I know."

"You were saying..?"

"Yeah. So on here," he gestured to his laptop, "they have an article all about life changing apps. And one of them is called 'companion'." she nodded.

"So..."

"Yeah," he picked up his train of thought, "so you basically enter in your location before you leave, and you can add people to your list, and they can see where you go."

"And the point of this is...?" she looked at him.

"So if you start running or drop your phone it will ask you if you are okay, and if you don't answer in something like15 seconds, it will contact your companions!" he finished triumphantly grinning at her. She nodded slowly, it sounded like a good idea if she was a 6 month baby wrapped in gold.

"Edward. Honey, I really don't think I need it." she tried to explain to him and his expression faltered.

"But you do Bella. You **have** to have it. I don't want anything to happen to you." he sounded like a lonely child and she smiled a small smile at him.

"I know Edward. But I am perfectly capable of walking to work by myself."

"Bella." he whined. "but it would make me happy." he relaxed his perfect face into the signature-Cullen puppy-dog look, he did the eyes and everything. She sighed and looked away.

"Fine, but I'm not going to use it or anything." she reluctantly handed the phone over to him as his face lit up again, not listening to the bit about 'not going to use it or anything."

he grinned again, his smile reaching his ears and reflecting in his eyes. Her lock screen was a picture of him, that she'd taken while they were wrapped up in bed and he was mid laugh, his eyes shining and looking at her. He punched in the correct code and grinned even wider as he saw the home screen picture. It was a photo Alice had taken of them together while they were all at a festival last summer. They both were wearing Taylor Swift tops and multi-coloured paint had covered them completely, but the thing that caught your eyes first was how in love they were.

"Do you need my...?" she peered over his shoulder as he entered the app store and started downloading it. The password notification popped up and she punched his shoulder lightly, and he pretended to wince, as he entered her password in and got it correct.

"EdwardisBae20." he winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"BellaisLove13." she guessed as he shook his head.

"Nope." he popped the p, "RosalieisLife3." they both laughed, knowing that Edward and Rosalie would never truly get along. His laugh suddenly turned serious and he placed her phone on top of the laptop. His strong arms reached out and he placed her on his lap.

"Its you, Bella. It will always be you. Only you." their lips met in a gentle kiss of love and affection.

"I might not appreciate it at the time, but thank you Edward. Thank you for looking after me."his hand came up and stroked her cheek.

He smiled warmly at her, "I emailed the link to Jazz and Emmett."

"Did you now? Was this before or after you told me?" her eyebrow raised and she lent back slightly to get a better look at him while he admitted his wrong doings.

"Uh. Before you?" he guessed as he raked his hand through his hair. Bella struggled to stay focused.

"Wrong." she made a move to get up, but his arms had snaked around her waist, holding them together. Like perfect puzzle pieces. They were truly made for each other.

"But," he said quickly, "They both said they would talk to Alice and Rosalie about getting it." they both laughed again, imagining how it would go down with those two confident and feisty girls against their gentle fiancées. His expression turned serious again.

"i will always be here for you. You know that right? Always." there lips met again and they continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of their forever.

* * *

Additional A/N: anybody recognise that quote?


End file.
